watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator
Yandere Simulator is an independent video game. It involves a female student, Yandere-chan, attempting to win the affection of her senpai in 10 weeks, while also murdering other female students who may be a threat in her scheme. This video was uploaded on July 10th, 2015 and was the 334th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya commenting that the game looks nice and friendly, but it may not seem that way, but is looking forward to see what the game is about. Andrea looks at the title screen and says that it is "kawaii", though she hates herself for saying that. The girls begin the game and find that they can change their panties. They look through their options, Molly not sure if a certain underwear will clarify what kind of day she'll have, and the girls choose the panties. Mackenzie comments that she likes how she can upgrade her panties in the game, like how other games have equipment upgrades. Afterwards, they find a shrine dedicated to senpai next to the bed and are quite disturbed by it. They then find that they have two options: School or Basement, Molly wanting to know who's in the basement. They eventually settle to go to school. Mariya finds the spare uniform and assumes that another student is running around the school naked, while Andrea finds the weapons on the pavement and is shocked. Meanwhile, Molly walks into the building and begins socializing with the other students. Andrea murders a student and is delighted, she then grabs the body and delightfully looks for a place to hide it. Mackenzie murders a student and decides to run away, she then wonders how many points she got for murdering a student, before finding that she is covered in blood. Molly has murdered a student and hides the body behind a tree, while Mariya murders a student in front of the teacher and gets taken down and expelled. Mackenzie decides to go straight home and reads the dialogue, realizing that the dialogue implies that she has lost. Andrea notices that she leaves behind bloody footprints and is delighted by her new discovery, she is overall quite content with the objective of the game. Meanwhile, Mariya socializes with a student, while Molly decides who to murder by the school gate. Andrea finds senpai and comments that she can't pick up the screwdriver around him. She walks around senpai, begging him to notice her, which he does but not in a good way, so she tells Yandere-chan to run away from him. Meanwhile, Mackenzie is dragging a body and is annoyed by the amount of blood it leaves behind. Mariya continues to socialize with the other students, joking that she's being polite to them before she murders them. Molly walks up to a group of girls and tells them that she killed someone and asks to be in their group. Mackenzie has dragged a corpse far from the school gate and decides that it'll be fine to leave. Mariya catches a student with green hair and talks to her, noting the students large breasts, while Molly and Andrea decides to murder a bunch of students in quick succession. Later, Andrea gets taken down by the teacher and gets expelled, noting that the punishment doesn't seem severe after the amount of people she's killed. Molly has murdered a bunch of students by the gate and assumes that she has murdered everybody. Molly begins to dispose of the bodies, while noting that the music doesn't go well with the situation, though comments that she has never felt more alive. Mackenzie notes that the corpses continue to bleed no matter how many times she mops the blood. Meanwhile, Andrea manages to get away with murder after a student calls the teacher to a patch of blood that is clearly still present. Molly is still disposing the bodies by the school gate and jokes that the teachers shouldn't look out their windows. Mackenzie decides to drag two bodies in the medical room, saying that they have clearly overdosed and have not been murdered, hiding one of the bodies under the bed. Molly comments that senpai is not going to find Yandere-chan weird since there's nobody to compare her to. Meanwhile, Andrea has murdered a student and drags his corpse out of the school, but sees senpai who notices the corpse. Mackenzie continue to lament on the amount of blood the bodies leave behind, while Andrea says she has a minute to clean all the blood. Molly is done cleaning the blood and goes to class but shows up late and gets expelled, annoyed that she killed all those students for nothing. Meanwhile, Andrea gets heartbroken when senpai notices her blood stained uniform, joking that being a teenager is harder than it was when she was a teenager. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015